general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Buy a Christmas Present for Your Female Crush
This will tell you how to find out what girl wants for Christmas, and how to give it to her in the perfect way. Category:Christmas Gifts Steps #Acquire money in some way. Work, parents, savings... If you don't have money you can baby-sit, dog-walk, and if you're old enough, waiter. #Find out what she wants, but subtly. Ask her about her favorite color, favorite animal and things like that. Everyone has an interest that they consider their own; something that they feel identifies them as an individual. This interest is the key to a good gift. A specific sport, activity, animal, band, author, find the subject, and then find a related gift. You can always ask around (her friends, or your friends) to gather more ideas. #Use your feminine side. It is not advised to go and buy her a skull statue, unless she is into that kind of thing. Jewelry, flowers or candy are usually safe bets. Clothing can also be optional, but choose with care. Shirts, scarves, hats, and socks are all fine clothing gifts; HOWEVER, underwear, camisoles or anything that goes under clothing is NOT! It is way too personal and may be taken the wrong way (or earn you a slap in the face). It's okay with her permission though! #If you can think of something that you both like to do, try to get something that will reflect your common interest. More common ground can mean more time together... #Don't go overboard. It will make things awkward if you get her something expensive or large. It's best to go with something personal that shows you care. #Wrap it up nicely. Simple wrapping paper with a pretty ribbon. Girls don't like presents handed in trash bags. #If you are going to get a card, don't run down the aisle and get the first one that falls off the shelf. Try to pick one that says something about how special she is. All girls like to be told they are special, even the tough ones. #When you give it to her, try to slide in a quick hug. When she's squealing with delight at your great gift, just go for it. #Don't make a big deal of it. Hopefully she sees how much you like her. #If she really likes it, you could take a risk and tell her how you feel. She may even tell you how she feels! You may want to do this in a less populated area (e.g. not at school, work, or at a party), just in case her reaction to the news is not desirable. #She will like it if you give the gift personally because it makes her feel like she's worth your while. #If you get a girl a gift, don't chicken out, even if she doesn't like the gift, she will love the thought.(that doesn't mean you be cheap you need to give her something nice but doesn't have to be too expensive) Tips *Some girls may love jewelry, but watch the expense. Something too expensive may make her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. *Make her feel special in some way when you give the present to her. *If you are giving flowers, be conscious of whether your girl likes public attention or not. If she is a shy one, perhaps you should send the flowers to her house and not her place of employment. *Consider leaving the present somewhere she will find it. Sign a card simply, to let her know it was you. It is much easier for someone to enjoy a gift when they receive it alone without distractions. Be careful with this plan if she has roommates, a locker buddy, an office mate, etc. Make it clear who the present is for! *Ask a female friend of hers what she likes, if you can. If not, try hitting up your own female friends or relatives for ideas. *For many girls, you can never go wrong with a CD. Talk a bit about music with her, and find something she doesn't have. Great conversation! *Make sure that if you are going to buy her clothing that it is her size. It will be very uncomfortable for you both if you get her something too big or too small! Warnings *Find out if she is already married to someone. If she is, it may not be the best time to spring a heartfelt gift on her. *Do not make her feel obligated to get you something, even though that's not always a bad thing. *Don't assume she likes pink. Some girls just don't. *Don't assume she likes frilly "girl" stuff. *If you can see that she doesn't like the present, don't freak. There's always her birthday and next Christmas. *A bad thing about getting a girl underwear or lingerie is that if it's too small, she'll think she's fat. And if its too big, then she'll think that you think she's fatter than she is! Be sure you know her size or it will result in something bad... *Try not to get a gift card. It really shows that you don't know what she likes, and that you didn't bother to put in time and energy to get her something special. Unless, of course, it's something she would really love, like a gift card to her favorite music or jewelry store. Things You'll Need *Money, but not always. For example, you can draw her a picture if you are an artist. *Time. Make sure you think things through before you act. While not all girls will notice if you put a lot of time into a gift, almost everyone can tell if you didn't invest much time at all. Category:Answered questions